


Freckleses Crazy Life

by FlameFromBelow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Other, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFromBelow/pseuds/FlameFromBelow
Summary: Freckles likes the weirdness on earth.Also disclaimer this story does contain some ABDL themes but that won't be the entire focus.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 4





	1. Just Arriving

"But I really want to go!" Freckles pleaded. "No! We're staying right here." Melanie barked back at her. "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No! When will you understa-" She paused for a moment, thinking. After a minute she sighed and mumbled "Fine, you can go." "Yay!" Freckles jumped up and down in excitement. "Pick me up when you're done with the paperwork." Melanie mumbled again. "I will!" She chirped. Freckles flew out of the canyon and onto the warp then, she quickly warped to Little Homeworld. Lapis and Steven stumbled off their warp they were sitting on. "So is this that school you mentioned?" She asked. "Yeah! Welcome." Lapis replied.

********************************************************  
Steven grabbed a piece of paper from under a desk. "So you sign your name up here and I'm going to sign mine down here." He pointed at two lines at the top and bottom of the paper. "Ok." She said. Freckles grabbed a pen and wrote her name in Gemgliph. She then handed it to Steven. "Thanks." He turned it around and wrote his name. "Alright, we're done now. Lapis, go show her-" "Wait! I need to go pick up Melanie. She said that I should get her after we were done with paperwork." She explained. "Who's Mela- oh, is she the lapis you with?" Lapis asked. "Yeah, that's her." She responded. "Wait, she wanted to go to Little Homeschool too?" Steven yelled, a bit confused. "No, I think she just wanted to be with me." Freckles put down. "Ok, but if she's not going to the school. You can't stay at one of the dorms."


	2. Tripping Over Rocks

The warp dinged when Freckles returned. "Ugh, finally." Melanie grunted, walking over to her."Ummm, I have some bad news." Freckles said. "They didn't let you in?" She asked. "No, but they said you couldn't stay in one of the houses they have if you're not going to the school so you can't come with me." Freckles explained. "What!?" "Yeah, I guess this is goodbye." Freckles sighed. "What? No, I'm still going with you." Melanie persisted. "But where are we going to stay?" "Well, we'll just have to find that out." 

******************************************************

The ground stayed silent as the pair barefoot walked on.The trail they were following through the forest would probably find them somewhere nice to live. They walked to the ends of the trail and found a area with the grass plucked out and a cave. "Woah, ok we're living here." Melanie marveled. "Okay let's-"  
"Who the hell are you two?" A orange gem with stripes interrupted. "We're the ones who are gonna live here." Melanie snarled. "Live here, this is my territory. You need to leave." He barked. "Well, we're not going to do that." She barked back. "No, no, we can go somewhere else." Freckles said, trying to calm Melanie down. "Freckles, this is the only way we can stay together. That dumb Steven isn't going to separate-" "You know Steven?" A blue gem with red spots piped up. "And you hate him too?" She asked excitingly. "No." "Yes." The pair said at the same time, thankfully Melanie was louder. "C'mon Jasper, they just need a home, let them stay." The blue gem pleaded. "Ugh, alright. But if this goes bad it's all your fault." Jasper said. "Whooooooo!" Freckles exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on my ao3 account. Please tell me if you liked this first chapter and you'd like to see more.


End file.
